


Messrs. Lupin, Black, Potter and Longbottom

by Dontworryitsonlyaglitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontworryitsonlyaglitch/pseuds/Dontworryitsonlyaglitch
Summary: Sirius and Remus accepted their roles as godfathers never expecting anything to come from it. Unfortunately, life has never claimed to be fair and they are called to duty much too soon.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Loses

**Author's Note:**

> No longer a one shot

Sirius stared off, focusing at the crack that ran from the wall down to the floor. He was aware of someone talking to him but he couldn’t focus. It was all too much. The infant in his arms had been screaming non-stop for the last hour. It took everything in Sirius not to join the babe in his grief. How could he have been so daft? It was all his fault. He; Sirius Black had gotten his best friends killed. He had signed their death certificates. The voice tried once again to break through his thoughts. Bleary he raised his eyes to the man who had been speaking to him. 

“Sirius. You have to focus.” Alice placed a soft hand on his face, making him meet her gaze. His grip tightened on the infant as she went to grab the crying infant from him.

“Sirius the healer needs to see him. Frank will be with him the whole time.” 

Reluctantly, Sirius handed the infant to the woman, who in turn gently placed him in her husband's waiting arms. Sirius watched as he quieted the infant before nodding to the healer. Once the door closed, Sirius slumped into the woman’s arms. He felt her arms snake around him holding him tight. Alice began running her hand gently through his hair. He could vaguely hear her mumbling words to him through her own tears. They sat for sometime before Alice released him. The clearing of a voice drew his attention to a lanky man with sandy blonde hair. When they met each other’s eyes, Sirius let out a ripped cry before standing and barreling into the man, gripping onto him for dear life. Sirius heard as he let out a mangled cry before both of them slunk to the floor. 

“I-I was hoping I had...that it was all a lie.” The man choked out before glancing up at Alice. 

“Remus. I’m so so sorry.” Tears slid down her face.

Reaching out one of his arms that wasn’t wrapped around Sirius he pulled the woman to his other side. They sat for some time. Crying, then not saying anything, due to the fear of disturbing the stillness of their shock and grief. The opening of the door drew the three adults' attention. Frank still holding onto the infant, who had thankfully fallen asleep, slid down the wall near his wife. Reaching out he grasped her hand, then stretching their hands out he incircled the other two men. All of them barely out of their teenage years yet had lost so much. They all sat drawing comfort from each other and waited. For what? They didn’t know but couldn’t bring themselves to do anything else. 

Eventually, Remus turned to Sirius, when their eyes met, Sirius could see the questions the man was running through his head. Then he watched the man's soft eyes grow dark before Remus bolted up from his spot on the floor and stared down at Sirius with fury. Sirius watched as his best mate drew the same conclusion the others had come to the night before. Sirius knew what he was thinking and he felt as his heart tore a bit more that day, knowing that his friend, the man he loved, had even considered the possibility that he could ever turn on his friends, his family. Remus lunged toward Sirius but was blocked by Frank, who had quickly shifted the baby to his wife. 

“Now Remus, back the fuck up before you do something you regret.” Frank's voice was soft yet authoritative. Alice looked at her husband in awe, Sirius knew she had been shocked by his choice of words, the man had only cursed a handful of times and Sirius didn’t even consider them to be actual curse words. 

“He-he was their bloody secret keeper! He’s obviously still alive so that only leaves one other option.” Sirius watched as his friend flexed his hand, rearing up to deck him. 

“Stop!” Alice yelled. 

Sirius watched as Remus lowered his fist but he also put himself between him and Alice, who was currently hushing Harry back to sleep. Remus honestly believed he would hurt Harry, the man must have seen the hurt on Sirius’s face, because guilt flashed across his face before he masked his emotions. Sirius had always been able to read him, but he was unreadable at that moment. Alice and Frank who had questioned the man the night prior already knew what had happened that night or what they and Sirius believed to have happened. Remus however, had only just returned from a mission that Dumbledore had sent him off on. The man came back to death and betrayal. 

Sirius let a shaky breath before meeting Remus’s eyes. “I-I convinced James to make Peter the secret keeper.”

“Peter?” Remus whispered. All the blood leaving his already pale figure.

“It’s my fault-it’s. I-I kil-” Sirius felt his throat constrict. 

“Sirius Black if you finish that sentence I will hex you to next week.” Alice bit off. Once more Harry was passed back to Frank. 

“Peter?” Remus whispered. All the blood leaving his already pale figure.

“Look at me.” When Sirius only lowered his eyes further, the woman gripped his face. 

“You. Sirius. Black. Did NOT kill Lily and James. No, that rests solely on the shoulders of the god damn traitorous bastard Peter Pettigrew. YOU!” Her voice raised higher but not loud enough to disturb the sleeping infant. “Did not sell out your friends out to a fucking lunatic. Peter did! You thought you were doing the right thing. Who would have known who Peter really was? Honestly, anyone would have done the same thing. People just never factor in that their closest childhood friend could turn out to be a spineless twat.” Unlike her husband, Alice could make the hardest criminal blush with her choices of words. The woman turned to her husband gently pulling the child from him. Placing a soft kiss on his forehead she placed him in Sirius’s arms. “He needs you, Sirius. You're all that he has. You need to be there for him. Don’t let me ever hear you blame yourself for his parents. Children can pick up on that stuff, focus all your energy on loving him and raising him in a way that would make Lily and James proud. You need him just as much as he needs you.” With that, she turned to Remus who was still reeling from the news of Peter. Sirius could see his shock and then hate. 

“FUCKING PETER!!!” He yelled. 

The infant in Sirius’s arms let out a small cry. Guilt flashed across the man's face once more. “Sorry Harry.” He mumbled, leaning over to kiss his forehead, he stopped when he brushed the fringe from his head. 

“What the bloody hell is that?” He bit off looking at the odd scar that took up one side of the boy's forehead. The lines of the scar jutted out in different directions and lengths making its resemblance to a lighting bolt very similar. 

“Sirius?” 

Sirius could only look at Alice before he ran his fingers along the boy’s scar. 

“Voldemort.” Sirius choked out 

“I’m going to fucking butcher that rat.” Sirius watched his friend gear up to leave, then in the same beat stop dead when Alice grabbed his arm.

“That’s why we have Aurors. That’s why you have Frank and me.” 

“Alice-“ Remus started but the woman only looked at him with pleading eyes. 

“Please. I only just convinced Sirius last night not to do anything stupid. You're supposed to be the rational one. Besides we’ve already lost so much. I can’t lose either of you too. I promise, Frank and I will not rest until we have hunted down every last death eater and Peter is no exception.” The woman’s declaration made Sirius’s skin break out in goose flesh. 

“Plus” Frank piped up looking at Remus with a cheeky grin. “Neville needs his godfather around to cultivate his inner swot.” For the first time that night, the air felt lighter and they all let loose a wet laugh. All of them huddle together once more, reminding them that they still had each other, that they needed to work together, not only for themselves but for Harry. Everything they did from that moment on was for Harry. If only they had known that this was the last time they would all be together they could have locked away the memory forever. They could have never foreseen that in 3 days, another child would lose both his parents. They could have held onto each other a little longer, memorized the love and devotion on their friends' faces. Maybe if they had only stayed in that moment and never left that hospital, maybe they would only have had one orphan, instead of two. If only they could have known. The questions were endless. 


	2. Last Wishes Challenged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not Rowling. Also don’t agree with anything she has said. 
> 
> I love my who I am and my flag that I fly. 🏳️🌈

Remus grit down on his teeth trying to keep himself quiet. He knew it wouldn’t have been easy but never did he think that so many would try to blatantly disregard the wishes of his friends. The last words of those who sacrificed themselves in order for their sons to live. They had only just finished up with Harry, and now they were back at it again. Dumbledore had tried to painstakingly convince Sirius that Harry would be safer and better off with his real family then him. After Remus had kept Sirius from killing the man, they had all reconvened. Remus pointed outseverally damning facts, one being that, Sirius and Harry where technically related, because at this point almost all pure blood families had some branches that connected, even with Harry being a half-blood.

Second James’s parents adopted Sirius all but in name and they and James had been his only family. 

Third how dare anyone try to go against what Lilly and James had both wanted and had vehemently voiced while still being alive. 

Fourth, not really being a fact but a statement, which Sirius voiced but Remus agreed.

Sirius had told their old headmaster he could go and fuck himself if he thought he had any say in if and how he WOULD raise HIS godson.

With that Sirius stormed out with the boy on his hip and Remus and his tail. The matter was closed and if anyone tried to intervene he had enough money to cause so many problems for the foreseeable future. Once they had left the school they headed straight to the Longbottom estate. 

This was going to be a fight to the death because if anyone knew how to fight back it was Augusta Longbottom. As soon as they were through the floo, the shouting began. 

“I will not hand my grandson over to a werewolf.” Yelled an older woman. Even though she was quite frail, she was not one to have on your bad side. 

“ It was what Frank and Alice wanted.” Sirius bit back, while trying to shield Harry from the woman’s shrill shrieks. 

“Don’t you tell me what my son wanted! He’s gone and I’m all Neville has left. Not you bunch of hooligans.” 

Remus spoke up before Sirius had a chance to make things worse. “ I’m not trying to tell you what he wanted.” Remus spoke as calmly as he could muster. “ By writing a will, he and Alice told everyone what they wanted. I would never stop you from seeing him or vice versa. “

“No they would have never done this to me. To Neville. Leaving him to a filthy Were-.”

Remus felt Sirius move beside him, he gently placed Harry in his arms before growling at the woman. Taking two steps forward he stood about 900 millimeters from the woman. 

“Lucky for you, I was raised to be a gentlemen, and even though I rebelled against those who raised me, I still have some decorum. But if I ever hear those words from your mouth again I will have no qualms forgetting them. Now, you may not like it but those bonds are sealed and we have the paperwork and memories to prove it. You may not know Remus that well, but Alice and Frank did. Alice was Remus’s best friend. She knew what ailment he suffered through and still chose to leave Neville in his care. Frank may not have been as close to our group in school but he did eventually become one of our greatest friends. YOUR son knew about Remus as well and still decided that Remus was more than capable, willing and full of love to raise his son in his place if ever the time arrived. Unfortunately, it did but that doesn’t change anything. Remus is Neville’s godfather and he will love and raise him in a way that would not only make his parents proud but

even you. He will also have me, and I loved both his parents, same as Harry. We will let both boys know how much their parents loved them and the sacrifices they made for not only them but for the rest of the wizarding world. Remus?” Still in awe of his friend, Remus took a moment to clear his thoughts. 

“ Augusta. You daughter-in-law was the closest thing to a sister I had. Through her we met your son and eventually he became another member of are little pack. I can’t imagine the loss of a child and I will not pretend too. But I love Neville as much as I did his parents and he will be raised with as much love as possible. Now, they left me money to raise Neville, he will have everything he needs but he also needs his grandmother.” 

The woman stared at both the men, an uncomfortable silence settled in the air before it was broken by the soft cry’s of Neville. The woman moved to grab the boy but instead turned to face Remus. 

“Well? Are you going to grab him?” With that, they all began to relax. Remus headed over to the cot, that had previously held the sleeping infant. Unlike Harry who was long and skinny, with raven black hair and piercing green eyes. Neville was a stout chunky baby with sandy blonde hair, not unlike Remus’s and large soft brown eyes. Cuddling the boy to his chest. He tried to keep the tears at bay. The last connections to their friends lay solely in he and Sirius’s arms. Once they had settled of the sofa. Remus could see Augusta studying them, not that she tried to hide it. 

“What about when you turn? Where will Neville be?” 

Remus had planned out what to say for weeks. No one would say that he didn’t take being a godfather seriously. 

“ I was hoping, that if it was ok with you. That he could stay with you?” 

The woman opened her mouth but Remus cut her off. 

“If not. My father offered to help, along with Harry, now that Sirius is a registered animagus,” Remus heard Sirius grumble at his side. Masking a grin, he looked back at the woman. “He will accompany me on those days. It makes it far more bearable when he is there. Dumbledore, if Sirius didn’t irate the man to much has offered me a constant supply of Wolfsbane potion. While your son and Alice left me money to raise Neville, I don’t intend on using any for myself. We have already found a new flat, and then Sirius has offered to open a bookshop with me in muggle London.” 

“Muggle-“ Augusta started again but Remus gently raised a hand. 

“ Sirius and I have decided to raise the boys together. We will use each other as support. This is something I think both of their parents would have wanted. But the boys won’t be safe in the wizarding world. Not with the amount of death eaters still unaccounted for. They will still be taught everything they would have in a wizarding family but far from the world itself. It’s not forever, we couldn’t ever keep them from it. Until they reach the age of attending Hogwarts, we will raise them out of sight, and out of mind. They will have a normal childhood not having to worry about the news reports and eventual fans that would come with both their names. Aside from us, my dad and Dumbledore, and I am hoping you, they will not be exposed to to much to soon.” Remus concluded his speech, by re-adjusting Neville into his lap and looking at his grandmothers for confirmation. 

“ I can see why they chose you.” Whispered the woman. 

“I am impressed by the level of thoughtfulness you have given my grandsons.” 

“Grandsons?” Sirius arched his brow towards the woman. 

“Yes.” Huffed the woman. “Grandsons. If Harry is going to be raised along side Neville, they will be brothers in everything but blood. Then he will be mine as well, in everything but blood. They both need as many people as they can get. I will watch them for you both. When the moon comes I will keep them here. I believe the night before, the day of and the day after will suffice enough. I will even consider the possibility of letting your father help as well.” The woman smiled slightly. 

“We will have weekly dinners.” 

Now it was Sirius’s turn to try and interrupt but he was only silenced by the woman’s glare. 

“I would also enjoy spending either Christmas or Christmas Eve with you as well.” The woman turned to Sirius waiting for him to challenge her. To Remus’s surprise, he only nodded in agreement. 

“ Very well. I approve.” With that the woman stood and began collecting various items of Neville’s. 

“ We already set up a new nursery at the flat. Purchased new cots and everything.” Sirius voiced. 

“You should keep these for when the boys come to stay.” Remus gently added. 

“Very well. Though Neville does have a blanket and a plush elephant he is quite fond of.” The woman went to his cot and grabbed the items. She placed them gently into Remus’s open hand, he shifted to offer her one last cuddle with the boy, but she only shook her head. Walking over to were Sirius held Harry, she placed a soft kiss on not only Harry, who giggled but also on Sirius’s cheek. Then she tuned to do the same to Neville, and to his surprise, she placed on on Remus’s. 

Then the woman shooed the men to the floo. Telling them she would be by the flat to inspect it, mailing sure it would be proper for  her boys , who Remus found out, also included not only Harry and Neville but he and Sirius as well. She then set up dinner plans for Sundays, after concluding Remus was far to skinny. Once they had arrive home, they put both boy down before crashing in their respective rooms. 


End file.
